Contactos desde otro mundo
by FEAR2000
Summary: Tras los sucesos de El Cazador de Equestria, los habitantes de Canterlot y de otras ciudades de Equestria han mostrado inconformidad hacia la realeza por su negligencia en la investigación de la organización terrorista conocida como LSL. Sin embargo, tras unos extraños sueños de Twilight, las Guardianas de la Armonía tendrán una aventura "fuera de este mundo".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la tan esperada secuela de Los Espectros de Ojos Azules y de El Cazador de Equestria: Contactos desde otro mundo. Si gustan, inviten a otros usuarios a leer mis fics, porque este "Universo Fear" (lean mi perfil, por favor) tarde o temprano va a acabar, y me gustaría que todos lo presenciaran.**

 **Otra cosa, este es un aviso para los nuevos y que apenas están leyendo mis fics:**

 **Les recomiendo leer mis otros fics para entender este fic, el orden cronológico es este:**

 **1 -Los Espectros de Ojos Azules**

 **2 –El Cazador de Equestria**

 **3 – Este fic, Contactos desde otro mundo.**

 **Muy bien amigos, eso es todo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **MLP FIM no me pertenece, es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

¿Alguna vez no te has preguntado que cosas hay mas allá de lo que ves en el cielo?, ¿alguna vez no te has preguntado si existe alguien superior a ti que puede habitar mas allá de las estrellas del firmamento que percibes cada noche?.

Y lo más importante: ¿Alguna vez no te has preguntado si algunos sucesos que ocurren en tu mundo están relacionados con las cosas que pueden suceder fuera de tu mundo?

La princesa Celestia estaba caminando en los lujosos pasillos de su palacio junto a su hermana, la princesa Luna. Estas caminaban con suma tranquilidad, como si todo el mundo estuviera bien. Sin embargo, no era así. Hace apenas un día, Canterlot, capital de toda Equestria fue el campo de batalla contra un ejército terrorista autonombrado L.S.L.

La batalla había iniciado cuando unos miembros de aquella organización, masacraron a muchos ponis en la Gran Gala del Galope, cancelándola por completo. Las princesas y las Guardianas de la Armonía tuvieron ayuda de un criminal que también era considerado como uno de los mayores asesinos de toda Equestria, El Cazador.

Sin embargo, El Cazador falleció, sacrificando su vida para salvar a Mikhail, una poni traidora de aquella organización. Apenas hace unas horas, había terminado el funeral del héroe que ayudo ha combatir la L.S.L, Key Part, quien era El Cazador. Cualquiera pensaría que esto ha tenido un final, al menos, agridulce, pero ni siquiera es agridulce, era amargo como el vinagre. La guerra dejó una gran cantidad de muertos. Las aguas de la ciudad de Canterlot habían sido envenenadas por culpa de la L.S.L, miles de ponis que incluso se duchaban, cayeron muertos a causa del veneno, entre ellos, adultos duchándose para ir a su empleo, adolescentes que se cepillaban los dientes y bebés recién nacidos bebiendo agua. Todos los que fueron mencionados, terminaron muertos.

Los habitantes de Equestria no tardaron en demostrar su incorformidad hacia este hecho. Poco a poco, en sólo un día, las voces de los civiles de Canterlot se fueron hacía otros lugares, como Fillydelphia, Manhettan, Appleloosa, entre otros. De ese modo, miles de ponis se fueron a otras ciudades para asegurarse que algún ser querido, ya sea amigo, amante o familiar se encontrarán vivos. Algunos ponis recibieron buenas noticias, otros… no tan buenas.

Sin embargo, no todos se mostraban enojados con la princesa a pesar de esto, como cierta unicornio violeta. Ellos lo veían como un "accidente de parte de la Guardia Real", defendían a las princesas como si su vida dependiese de ello. Todo esto, en un solo día.

Las princesas trataban de mantenerse al margen de todo esto, para más enojo de los habitantes de Equestria. Ellas caminaban por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con unas enormes puertas que pareciesen de roca:

-Hermana, ¿Qué dice la prensa sobre lo que ocurrió anoche?- preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Hay ponis quejándose sobre nuestra "negligencia" en la investigación de el Cuarzo Magnam y la Organización L.S.L. Incluso algunos piensan que Key Part fue un héroe, cuando solo era un tipo que era peligroso para nosotras.- dijo la pricesa solar.

-Hermana, ¿me puedes explica porqué reacciones así por ese asesino?. Es decir, ya sé que era peligroso para las dos, pero, ¿ya lo conocías?-

-Oh hermana, créeme, él y yo ya nos conocimos antes, pero eso es otra historia que será contada luego. Por el momento, quiero que veas esto.- entonces, ambas princesas pusieron sus respectivos cascos en un orificio de las puertas. Entonces estas fueron abiertas. Al abrirse, se apreciaban unas enormes escaleras que las dirigían ha un lugar oscuro, pero unas antorchas fueron encendidas para iluminar el camino.

Las princesas bajaron, haciendo eco con cada paso. Las puertas de ese lugar fueron cerradas automáticamente. Las princesas finalmente bajaron y otras antorchas iluminaron un enorme cuarto que demostraba ser una bóveda. Ahí había unas reliquias y recuerdos de batallas antiguas, probablemente de los padres de Celestia y Luna.

Por ejemplo, había un enorme cuerno, demostrando ser parte de un monstruo derrotado millones de años atrás. Las princesas se dirigieron hacía una pared que tenía una pequeña puerta de metal. Entonces la princesa Celestia dijo:

-Si ese terrorista llamado Dark Plague, conoce la existencia del Cuarzo Magnam, podría significar que más ponis podrían conocer la existencia de "El Rompecabezas ". Por ahora conocemos el paradero de tres piezas, el Amuleto de Toxic Blood, nosotras tenemos el Cuarzo Magnam y…- entonces la princesa Celestia fue interrumpida:

-Perdón por interrumpirte, pero, ¿nosotras tenemos el cuarzo?, se suponía que Dark Plague lo tenía.- entonces, Celestia le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- entonces, ella metió su cuerno en la pequeña puerta de metal en esa pared. Una vez que lo sacó, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver otra, pero esta y otras pequeña puertas y capas protectoras fueron removidas para demostrar el objeto que había detrás. Y ahí estaba… el Cuarzo Magnam.

-Ya veo hermana, eso quiere decir que el cuarzo que robó en el Museo de Canterlot era uno falso que tú creaste, ¿verdad?-

-Así es, y como decía, la tercera pieza del rompecabezas está en… El Planeta Zetrón. Y esa pieza, es la energía conocida como "Raw".-

CONTINUARÁ…

Muy bien amigos, este fue el prólogo de Contactos desde otro mundo. Como pueden ver, habrá muchas conexiones de el mundo de las Guardianas de la Armonía con otros mundos. Y como pueden ver, todo está bien planeado, esta idea no salió por arte de magia. Todo lo que estamos viendo estuvo planeado desde el principio.

FEAR2000 fuera.


	2. AVISO PARA TODOS

Saludos a todos los usuarios de Fanfiction y lectores anónimos, antes que nada, feliz navidad. Después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto a esta página.

Sé que he estado ausente desde el año pasado y ya casi serán dos años desde que entro a esta página. No sé cómo explicar mi situación, pero trataré de explicarlo lo más fácil posible.

Cuando inicié mis fics de MLP, sólo era un niño de 13 años finalizando su primer año de secundaria, en aquel tiempo era mucho más fácil para mí subir mis capítulos de El Cazador de Equestria, por favor, quienes hayan conocido el fic mencionado en esta cuenta llamada FEAR2000, busquen El Cazador de Equestria en Google, y notarán que hay un autor llamado darkknight300, ese era yo.

Volviendo al tema, no sé cómo pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia, pero digamos que he estado algo deprimido. Como les mencioné, inicié esto a los 13 años de edad, era muy fácil para mí, puesto que no estaba tan ocupado como estoy ahora, pero esa no es la razón. Verán, cuando un conocido mío, se enteró que publicaba fanfics, empezó a decir cosas en contra de los fanfics y la gente que los escribe, no puedo recordar exactamente que me dijo, pero nunca me importó lo que decía, su opinión no iba a dejar que abandonara mi hobbies. Pero creo que inconscientemente, hizo que me pusiera a reflexionar sobre algo.

A nadie de esta página se lo he dicho, pero desde hace muchos años he pensado seriamente en publicar una saga de novelas, y he estado teniendo un debate mental sobre esto, pero a los 13 años un pensamiento cruzó mi mente: " _Voy a publicar mis novelas en forma de fics y mis personajes estarán camuflados en OCs y personajes oficiales de MLP"._

Así es amigos, lo que todo este tiempo han leído, han sido novelas que tenía planeado hacer, pero nunca tuve ánimos de publicarla, por lo que me decidí hacer fics, simulando en cierto modo mis novelas, claro, sin llegar a ser tan exacto. Pero cuando llegué a publicar el primer capítulo de Contactos desde otro mundo, empecé a pensar seriamente en publicar mis novelas, tal como son, pero no quería dejarlos a ustedes con las ganas de más.

Esta página no sólo la he visto como un medio de liberar mi imaginación, sino también para ser yo mismo, responder y enviar mensajes a otros ha sido algo divertido para mí, más que incluso que platicar con mis amigos, pues no comparten este hobbie

Por lo tanto, tengo dos opciones:

Opción 1: Yo dejaré de escribir los fanfics, pero si hay alguien interesado en continuarlo, puede hacerlo, solo tiene que avisarme.

Opción 2: Continuaré publicando mis fics, pero también, cuando finalmente tenga oportunidad, publicaré mis libros.

Las dos me gustan, pero considero que si elijo la opción 1, aunque haya alguien que lo continúe por mí, creo que será una historia muy diferente a la que tengo planeada y se perdería la esencia de mis fics y no quisiera contarles la historia, pues es mía nada más.

Respecto a la opción 2, creo que es la mejor, pero no quiero publicar mis fics igual que mis novelas, es decir, mis fics no serán igual, pues la gente notará lo idénticas que son pero con diferentes personajes.

¿Qué opinan gente?, por favor, respondan que es lo que me recomiendan. No pretendo dar lástima ni nada por el estilo, solo quería revelarles mis verdaderas intenciones, que estuvieron escondidas todo este tiempo y por favor, si conocen a usuarios que leen mis fics y están expectantes, por favor, díganle sobre esto para que estén informados.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo en leer este mensaje. Espero sus respuestas.


End file.
